Sir. Sheep (Super Smash Mobs)
Sir. Sheep is an achievement kit in Super Smash Mobs. To unlock it, all achievements need to be completed. Stats Damage: 5.0 (Below Average) Armor: 5.0 (Average) (Full chain armor without Helmet) Knock-back Taken: 170% (Light Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25/sec (Average) Attributes Sir. Sheep is a ranged-based kit with long-ranged and explosive abilities together. It also has moves for disengaging foes and for camping. Static Laser is useful for Edge-Guarding as it does huge knock-back and deals AoE damage, well placed wool mines can be used in many ways, and Sir. Sheep also has Wooly Rocket; useful for tackling other mobs and serves as a good recovery. All 3 moves are useful for camping and running from foes. Sir. Sheep has some flaws, however. It's ineffective at close combat, due to low damage, and is strongest when camping. Wool Mine, when used as a recovery is impractical as you'll take severe damage and vertical knock-back. Wooly Rocket is gimpable and it does not jump high, but to compensate recharges your double jump. Static Laser is somewhat predictable and can be easily dodged by people who notice you. Sir. Sheep's range is second only to Skeleton and Zombie. Sir. Sheep's camping and running is oftentimes annoying to melee based mobs like Iron Golem. Sir. Sheep's edge-guarding is one of the best. However, to compensate the pros, it has some cons. To compensate for Wooly Rocket, it is light weight and easy to knock around, and it deals low melee damage, meaning it cannot survive close combat. It's easy to gimp Sir. Sheep when trying to recover or charge Static Laser, due to none of its abilities giving invincibility. Moveset Sir Sheep is equipped with a Sword, an Axe, a Spade, and a Tracking Compass. Sword Ability - Static Laser , Hold Block to charge up your laser to do moderate damage and huge knock-back. Very effective to camp with the skill and is oftentimes useful for edge-guarding. Will also do AoE, Fixed Damage, so no matter how far away you are, you'll still take the same damage at maximum. You'll turn into a black and yellow sheep when charging, meaning that it is easy to see coming. Useful if you want to hit an enemy off the map from afar. Axe Ability - Wool Mine , Right Click the Axe to shear yourself up and turn the wool into a mine that will do low damage on direct impact, but the explosion will do moderate/high damage and vertical knock-back over a fairly large area. Although it can place a block to jump on, it is impractical for recovery as you'll take severe damage, but gain huge vertical movement. Spade Ability - Wooly Rocket , , Right Click the Spade and you'll turn into a red, flaming sheep. You'll launch yourself a low distance, but you will also recharge your double jump. Deals minor damage to an opponent on contact. Useful for getting into unreachable places or for recovery, but due to non-existent invincibility, the Sheep can be gimped easily while flying. Smash Ability - Homing Sheeples , Right-clicking the Nether Star creates color-changing, homing baby sheep at your position, one for each of your foes. If hit by a Sheeple, foes will take great damage and knockback. Using this at close range makes it effective, as opposing to long range as it's one of the most predictable smash abilities. Trivia * Static Laser is the only ranged weapon that is not a projectile. * Wooly Rocket is not re-activating the double jump as intended at the moment. This glitch started to appear after the 2019 Hub Update in January. * The Sheep kit was able to fly during the entire game by using its Wooly Rocket ability. This bug was likely caused by the PPC Update on June 3, 2019 and has been patched 2 days later. * Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Achievement kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits Category:Super Smash Mobs achievement kits